everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Farrah Goodfairy
|birthday =September 27 |side = Royal|roommate = Meeshell Mermaid|bffas = Ashlynn Ella is royally down to earth. Also Cedar Wood's art gives me great fashion inspiration.|log = }} Farrah Goodfairy is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella. She is part of the cheerhexer squad and a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Farrah sides with the Royals because she loves the magic and fashion that comes with her destiny; she is especially looking forward to Ashlynn Ella's makeover to the ball. Portrayed In English, Farrah is voiced by Tish Hicks. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Regina Mendoza. Character Personality Befitting her name, Farrah is a genuinely goodhearted fairy. She is helpful, kind, and selfless to a degree that's outright motherly. Even to those who are rude to her, Farrah only returns their tactlessness with the utmost respect she gives everyone else, and refuses to treat anyone unfairly. She's very understanding and is never seen resorting to anger or blame and instead displays an industrious and magnetic personality that can solve problems with ease. However, in the midst of solving everyone else's problems, Farrah usually forgets to solve her own. It's easy for her to stress herself out trying to help everyone else so badly that she neglects herself and her own problems. Though content working behind the scenes as a fairy godmother, she has expressed a desire to be in the spotlight for once. After she finishes living out her legacy, being the fashion-forward dreamer that she is, Farrah plans to open boutiques around Ever After. She owns a fashion blog called Fairest Godmother. Appearance Farrah's hair is side-parted to the right. Her baby blue hair is long and wavy, a lock of her hair is pale lavender. She has periwinkle eyes and sparkling white-pink skin as well as star makeup on her cheeks. It is noted that Farrah has silver wings. Interests Farrah is one of Ever After High's most fashion-forward few. Given the fact that she plans to take on a fashion career after her story's finished, she has decided to start out small. By that she means to at least give fashion tips to anyone who needs it. In the meantime, she sticks to fashion blogging. Farrah also wishes she was a princess herself, taking Princessology under the guise of learning about princesses. Farrah is also part of the cheerhexing squad at school. Fairy tale Relationships Family Farrah is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. Friends The students on the cheerhexing squad are on good terms with her, namely Nina Thumbell, Holly O'Hair, and Hunter Huntsman. However, the captain of the cheer squad, Faybelle Thorn, has held disdain for Farrah since childhood, believing Farrah to be inferior as a fairy godmother. Farrah has responded to this with nothing but kindness and forgiveness, and after the events of Fairy's Got Talent, Faybelle seems to be warming up to Farrah. Farrah also appears to be on good terms with Rosabella Beauty, as in her diary, Farrah helped Rosabella by turning a pumpkin into a PUV in order to transport the students to the ogre's village. She is also friends with Ashlynn and Hunter as she is Ashlynn's fairy godmother. She considers Cedar Wood a close friend as her art gives her fashion inspiration. She seems to be on good terms with Blondie Lockes. She is roommates with Meeshell Mermaid. Pet Farrah has a pet mouse named Clydesdale. Timeline * October 13, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Farrah Goodfairy. * Early May, 2015: Farrah makes her diary debut in Faybelle Thorn's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * December 15, 2015: Farrah makes her book debut in ''Fairy's Got Talent''. * January 29, 2016: Farrah makes her cartoon debut in "Dragon Games". * April 22, 2016: Farrah makes her webisode debut in "Wish List". Gallery Profile Art - Farrah Goodfairy.jpg Wish List - Farrah Goodfairy.jpg Farrah's Card.PNG Farrah.png Icon - Farrah Goodfairy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cheerhexers Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Students